


Lull

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Alex are adopted brothers by the Washingtons, Agender Character, Alex needs to unwind tbh, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward first meeting, Bad puns at the expense of Aaron's name, Bagels at midnight, Big Brother Burr, Burr-other, Deaf Character, Deaf! Martha Washington, Deaf! Original Female Character, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Literal Besties Alex and Eliza, M/M, agender!Lafayette, agender!peggy, if you will, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Alex really could never get his brain to stop working. Sure, he could get it simmered down to a little lull in the back of his skull, but more often than not it was a full-raging flow of thoughts and opinions and need to express his arguments in a such a way that he left his opponents with their their jaws on the floor.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>     Sadly, this was one of the nights that Alex couldn’t quite stem that powerful flow, and he was just fidgeting with a nervous energy in his uncomfortable dorm bed.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>     Or: The one where Alex and his roommate Lafayette go for late night bagels and meet a cute as hell barista with freckles on his face that mirrored stars.</span>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lull

**Author's Note:**

> Every decision I have ever made has led to this - writing fanfiction about my founding fathers.  
> Oh well, I have no regrets.

Alex really could never get his brain to stop working. Sure, he could get it simmered down to a little lull in the back of his skull, but more often than not it was a full-raging flow of thoughts and opinions and need to express his arguments in a such a way that he left his opponents with their their jaws on the floor.

    Sadly, this was one of the nights that Alex couldn’t quite stem that powerful flow, and he was just fidgeting with a nervous energy in his uncomfortable dorm bed. He rolled his head the the loft bed in the corner of the room to where his roommate was tucked into bed, more than likely asleep. Though, there was always a slim chance -

    “Laf, you asleep?” he threw the question into the air, not bothering to hush his voice. He knew that if Laf was truly asleep, then a little noise wasn’t going to wake them up. There was a few beat’s pause before a rustle came from the bed and Laf’s head was poking up from in the middle of a bundle of blankets.

    “What?” they asked groggily.

    “I can’t sleep,” Alex told him pointlessly and ignored Laf’s snorted “you don’t say”. “And I’m hungry.”

    “What can I do about this?” Laf asked, flopping down to lie on his back with a soft sigh.

    Alex squinted to see his silhouette in the dim light that only came from the little lava lamp that lied on Laf’s desk, along with the darker screensaver bouncing around on Alex’s laptop screen. He watched as Lafayette’s hand idly stretch up and wave little meaningless patterns in the air with their fingers.

    “Let’s go get something to eat,” Alex suggested.

    Laf grunts and pushed themself onto their elbow so they could better look at Alex. “Tu es fou, mon petit lion,” they mutter.

    “We’re both up,” Alex pointed out. “And I’m hungry. We may as well go down the street and walk until we get tired.

    After a moment’s consideration, Lafayette muttered something along the lines of “You are buying, Alexandre.” and slowly clamors out of bed and down the ladder. Alex jumped out of bed and went to retrieve his sneakers from where they were haphazardly shoved under his bed so he could pull them on.

    He stood from his mattress and pulled on a sweater that used to sit on one of their desk chairs (Alex had a suspicion that it belonged to Lafayette’s boyfriend Herc, because it was a couple of sizes too big and worn to a comfortable perfection) just as Lafayette pushed their cell phone into the hooded jacket they usually wore to bed anyway and simultaneously slipped into a pair of flip flops

    Alex snatched his keys that sat on his desk top before he was exiting the little dorm with Laf right behind him, shutting the door quietly after them both.

    Laf fell into step beside him and looked to Alex, a tired look on his face. “Where are we going?”

    “I feel like bagels,” Alex said.

    It wasn’t long that they were out of the dorm and all the way across campus and nearly to the little on-campus cafe shop. It was Alex’s favorite place to be when he was kicked out of his dorm because of the occasional Hercules and Lafayette dorm take over. They served good coffee, had free wifi and they had the best Goddamn waffles and bagels this side of the sun.

    They thumped along the little sidewalk in a comfortable silence, taking in and enjoying the cool April air swirl around them, the occasional clicking bug was the only thing that caused noise between them.

    When they got there, Laf reached forwards and held the door open for Alexander, and then the two were walking across the little rug to the front counter. There were a few students spread out around the room, lounging in chairs of hunched over laptops and notebooks finishing up some kind of stressful papers. Alex, who was usually one of the latter, looked upon his brothers in arms with pity.

    Or, he was before he spotted the bagels. He was eyeing the fresh-as-hell, beautiful, delicious looking bagels in the little display case when there was a little yawn on the other side of the counter that prompted him to look up.

    Alex’s ever working brain seemed to go into overdrive because of the student employee standing across the counter. The man was just a bit taller than him. Curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail, but it allowed several ringlets fall down around his beautiful brown eyes that drooped, half lidded with obvious tiredness. His cheeks were splattered with several beautiful freckles that Alexander had the sudden urge to write songs about. Hell, he wanted to write poems about the stars scattered across the beautiful boy’s cheeks!

    He didn’t register they boy in front of him saying something until Lafayette jabbed him in the side with their elbow and mutter something in French that had Alex fight to hide a flush.

    He scowled up at his friend and shot back a graceless “La ferme, Lafayette,” before he looked back to the man across the counter. “Sorry what?”

    The man gave a tired smile. “I asked if you wanted anything,” he said.

    “Oh,” Alex muttered. “Alright. I wanted a cinnamon-sugar bagel and a black coffee.” He chanced a smile at the man, who seemed a little more awake now.

    “And I will have a raisin bagel and chamomile tea,” Laf interjected, holding their hand up a bit.

    The man smiled and Alex damn near let out a rather… embarrassing noise that bordered on pitiful whine, his lips quirking downwards. His eyes flicked to the nametag pinned to his brown apron. It read “John L.” in blocky letters that had a little smile on Alex’s lips.

    “Mignon, non?” Lafayette tossed him a sly smile that had Alex sputtering.

    “Vete, Lafayette,” he snapped, muttering in Spanish as he turned back to the counter, where the young man already had their bagels in their little paper bags and sitting on the glass display case. Alex quickly snatched his up, peeking into the package to his delicious warm bread.

    “Your coffees will be out in a minute,” John said suddenly. “If you guys want to either sit down or hang out here until they’re done, you can.”

    “Thank you,” Lafayette grinned at him before dragging Alex off to a pair of plushy chairs in the middle of the room.

    “Sit, mon ami” they directed. “Rest your pitiful bones.”

    Alex went to snap at him, but just frowned and settled back into the chair and instead grudgingly ate his bagel.

    Laf shifted to get more comfortable in their chair and picked at his bagel. They looked up to Alex, who had was tucked firmly into the corner of the chair, occasionally casting glances to the cute boy across the counter. Lafayette grinned at him.

    “Eh, Alex, see anyone who catches your interest?” they prodded.

    Alex startled, whipping his head to look back at Laf, a wild look in his eyes. Lafayette had just said it loud enough so that a few people looked over, including John across the room, who flicked his eyes towards them, looking just a bit more awake than he was before.

    Alex felt his cheeks warm as he glared at Lafayette. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he cried, sitting up straight in the chair. “ _Hey, what are you talking about? You ought to take Burr’s advice and talk less_!” he burst in rapid fire French. “I swear,” he muttered, flopping back into his seat again, glaring daggers at the other who was giggling madly into the crook of their elbow at Alex.

    “Why so defensive, Alexandre?” they asked. “I was just teasing.”

    Alex snorted. “Sure,” he bit out.

Within minutes John was calling them from the front counter to retrieve their coffees.

    Alex sighed and shot Lafayette a dark look as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket. _“You pay next time,”_ he muttered, pulling out his debit card and handing it across the counter to John, who flicked his eyes to Laf.

    Lafayette rolled their eyes fondly and picked up their coffee from the top of the counter. “Very well then,” they reply, switching the conversation to English. “I’ll see you back in the room, yes?” Alex huffed in annoyance, but nodded the affirmative. Laf smiled and leaned in so they could place a kiss to Alex’s cheek just before he was out the door. Alex stuck his tongue out as the man passed, but then looked back to John, who cleared his throat a little.

    “Hmm? Oh, sorry.” He made a face and took back his card from the awaiting hand. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

    John nodded. He looked so sleepy. Alex didn’t know sleepy could look so good on someone. His eyes traced over the freckles along his cheekbones for a small moment before he looked back up to the man’s face. “‘S alright man. A man’s boyfriend can do that to them, I suppose.”

    Alexander paused for a moment. “A man’s- what?” He crinkled his nose up in confusion for a brief moment. “Oh? Oh. No! No, no, no, you’ve got it all wrong!” Alex rambles. He giggles a little. “Laf’s just my roommate,” he explains, gesturing slightly to the door. “Also they’re agender. And taken,” he adds the last bit in an after thought. He shrugs and takes a sip from his cup. He smiles at John after. “ _I’m sorry, but you are just very, very pretty,”_ he admits it softly, and in a foreign tongue, but John looks fully awake now and his eyebrows are shooting upwards.

    He straightens up and clears his throat. A little blush spreads across his cheeks and his hand rubs at the back of his neck. Alexander’s eyes widen suddenly as he realizes - my God, this boy knows what he said.

_Shit._

    “Merci beaucoup,” he laughed softly. He bit at his lip as he looked away and it had Alex’s world quickly coming to a stand still. Holy shit. He really couldn’t believe this - how incredibly attractive this man was.

    Just as quickly as it had stopped, the world was spinning again for Alexander and now he was all-too aware of what just happened. His light flush darkened considerably.

    “I, uh… gotta go,” he said, gesturing to the door. “If you’ll excuse me-,”

    “Oh yeah, sure,” John said, a linger of smile still tracing around the corner of his mouth. “See you around.” Alex nodded, not daring to open his mouth again as he made his way to the door.

    Alex was grateful for the cool April air that hit his face, but also despised it because it reminded him of _just how_ red he was.

    He muttered a curse and picked up his pace, holding his coffee in one hand and his bagel in the other. If there was one thing he was thankful for - it was Lafayette leaving first, so he didn’t have to witness that and have means to pick on Alex for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am hoping to continue this verse with several other one-shots and maybe even a multi-chap somewhere down the line!
> 
> Translations:  
> French-  
> Tu es fous, mon petit lion: you are crazy, my little lion  
> La ferme, Lafayette: Shut it, Lafayette  
> Mignon, non?: Cute, right?  
> Merci beaucoup: Thank you very much.
> 
> Spanish-  
> Vete: Go away/get out
> 
> I love comments, kudos and everything else, so if you enjoyed this please let me know!  
> My tumblr is @youngtiredandhungry, just in case anyone wanted to come and say hello, or chat me up about Hamilton~~


	2. Hesitant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the horrible encounter with "John L." and a sleepless night, Alex takes back to the cafe to go and talk things out with his older Burr-other.

    When Alex opened the door to the same cafe the next day, he was cautious. Cautious that he wouldn’t run into that captivating John L. again. He shuddered just thinking about it.

    That beautiful, blissful moment of calm he experienced when he had first seen the young man, continuing through every damn time he looked at him since had since deplenished. After that… horribly embarrassing incident, he was left with his brain working in overdrive as he over analyzed and  _ way _ over thought things. He smothered a groan in the back of his throat and stepped into the cool little shop. He had barely gotten three hours of sleep last night. Of course, this wasn’t a big deal for Alexander. It was a common occurrence that he had less than five hours of sleep a night.

    When he had gotten up, Lafayette was still asleep, so he had quietly gotten dressed again and left the room, two people on his mind. The first, of course being John. (He’d been able to think of little else since he had met him.) The other was Aaron Burr.

    Aaron was Alex’s brother. They had both been adopted by George and Martha Washington a few years prior when Alex was sixteen.

    After three years in foster care, Alexander had finally come to rest in the Washington home. He was a bit hesitant about the family at first (paranoid from how the other homes had ended up) but he warmed up to the couple, plus their adopted son Aaron quickly.

    Aaron acted as Alexander’s voice of reason of sorts. He knew exactly how to calm the other boy down, even though most of their interactions consist of petty arguments.

    Alexander walked up and placed himself in the short queue lining down towards the door. He sighed to himself and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear (why hadn’t he put it up into a bun before he left?). The queue moved slowly, yet steadily along, but it had Alex tapping his foot and sighing heavily several times. No one ever said he was a patient man.

    He smiled to himself in relief when he saw Aaron taking orders, thanking whatever may (or may not, taking note of his luck) be watching over him that his schedule didn’t get messed up.

     The woman right in front of Alexander stepped up and placed her order, a wide smile on her face as she did. Alex’s eyebrows rose and a little smirk made its way to his face when he recognized the woman - Theodosia Bartow. Aaron was quick with her order, making small talk and giving her plenty of glances and smiles as he did so. He passed a green tea and a paper sleeve-clad Danish to her, saying something as he did.

    Theo laughed easily. “I’ll see you around, Aaron,” she said over her shoulder as she turned. She caught sight of Alex behind her and nodded to him, smiling. “Alexander.”

    He inclined his head tiredly before stepping up to the counter and giving Aaron a sly look. “How was Ms. Bartow today?” he asked, momentarily forgetting hi tiredness in favor of picking on his older brother.

    Aaron’s fond smile quickly slipped off his face until he was wearing an annoyed look. “Alexander,” he said, acknowledging the younger man. “Theo was  _ fine _ . What do you want?”

    Alexander broke into a grin. “‘Theo’, huh?” Aaron sighed and rubbed at his temple. “Have you finally asked her out yet?” Alex leaned his elbows into the counter, his eyes zeroed closely in on Aaron.

    “You know it’s not that simple.”

    Alex smiled, but didn’t push the subject further. “Yeah, I know. But that wasn’t what I came in here for.”

    “And I assume that is your hourly dosage of caffeine?” Aaron ventures, lifting an eyebrow. Alex sighs and rolls his eyes.

    “No, it’s-” he paused. “-okay, well that isn’t the  _ only _ thing,” he corrected. “I want the usual, please. Anyway it’s about something that happened last night.” He fussed with the student ID hanging from a lanyard around his neck, hesitating to go on.

    “And that is what?” Aaron asked, going to mix up Alexander’s drink.

    “Burr, I royally fucked myself last night,” he started, not pausing at Aaron’s scoff. “See, I dragged Lafayette down here for a coffee at like one in the morning right? Well, there was a guy working here at that time - and oh my god, Aaron. He was the best looking human I have ever seen in the entirety of my years.” He made a sound in the back of his throat, but quickly got back on subject. “Anyway, so Lafayette gets their stuff and they head back to our room and then I’m left with the guy to pay for Laf’s and my coffees. And then he assumed Lafayette was my boyfriend - of course, I corrected him on Lafayette’s pronouns and how we are not dating - and I got all flustered and then I accidentally called him pretty in French, but he fucking  _ knows _ French and he knew what I said so I ran away.”

    He drew in a deep breath, as he had apparently forgotten to breath on his long spiel. Aaron had stopped fully in his task and simply stared at his younger brother.

    “Alexander Hamilton,” he started, a tiny smile on his lips. “You ran away from someone just because they know you gave them a compliment? My God, and you give me shit about Theo!” Alex groaned and lied his arms onto the counter, and then hid his face in them.

    “He thanked me and was super cute about it and I just couldn’t handle it,” Alex confessed. “I didn’t get any sleep, either.”

    Aaron went back to making Alex’s iced coffee, secretly adding an extra shot of espresso to the mix. He finished it off and placed the clear cup on the counter, Alexander’s name was scribbled up the side in quick, yet neatly written letters. Alex picked his head up a fraction, just so he could see the cup. He let out a breath, stood upright again and grabbed the cup so he could sip at it through the light blue straw. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and drew out a five dollar bill to give to Aaron.

    Aaron took it in exchange for a little plastic wrapped oatmeal cookie. Alexander took the little package with a cocked eyebrow. “I’ll pay for it,” Aaron said, “just make sure you eat something better today, alright?”

    Alexander’s slightly suspicious stance softened at Aaron’s words. He smiled and gave a little nod. “Sure,” he conceded and pulled away from the counter so he could make his way back to the glass doors of the cafe. “I’ll pick up a granola bar or-”

    “No granola bars, Alexander. Real food!” Burr exclaimed as Alex was just out the door. He waved over his shoulder with the hand holding his still wrapped-up cookie.

    Alex made his way across campus back to his dorm room. He was just pulling open the main doors when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He made a startled sound and quickly moved to hold the cookie between his teeth so he could fish his phone out. His thumb slid across the screen and he was met with a text from Aaron.

**From: Burr-other - 08:37**

Don’t forget, it’s Thursday -skype call with the fam

    Alexander sighed around the cookie. There was another message and it had Alex’s brow furrowing.

**From: Burr-other - 08:40**

Do Not think that i won’t throw you under the bus for not eating, Alexander because i will

**To: Burr-other**

You are such an asshole

    He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and walked on.

    Every other Thursday night at eight o’clock was when the Washingtons, Aaron and Alexander would all have a joint Skype call. As Martha and George lived in Virginia, and the boys went to school in New York, they didn’t really get the chance to visit often. Aaron was the one who had suggested Skyping.

    They talk for an hour or so, Martha asking about how they’re doing and if they’re eating well while George directs things towards their studies. The calls usually go well, though they stretch on a bit longer and get a little more strained if Aaron points out Alex’s habits of working and studying too hard and his forgetfulness about feeding himself.

    After which, Alex is then given a fifteen minute - to a half an hour lecture about self care and the dire importance that eating right has on his mental and physical health. Not to mention how much better he works with some kind of sustenince besides coffee in his system.

    He’d get something to eat around noon, he supposes. Lafayette might be up to going out around then, and if not then he might just order something in.

    He pulled open the door to their dorm room, fully intending to get to work on an essay that was due in another week.

    Alexander had felt better after talking to Aaron - even though the older man literally only laughed at him before telling him to eat something. He supposed that it was all in him getting the event out in the air, and knowing that Aaron wouldn’t offer any (real) judgement was comforting.

    He felt like he could breathe a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This took me too long for how short it is... But oh well, am I right?  
> Here you get the introduction of everyone's favorite Aaron Burr!!  
> I'm hoping to include John in the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please leave me a kudos or even better, a comment!!  
> youngtiredandhungry.tumblr.com! Come ask me questions, talk to me or simply say hi!!


	3. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander might have just gotten himself roped into something unfortunate ... Well... all in the name of platonic love, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't any John in this chapter, but rest assured, that he will be here next chapter!!  
> I apologize for the short chapter. I usually write longer chapters for fics, but I dunno.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

The rest of Alexander's week comprised of worried texts from Martha asking if he had enough to eat, half-lying about his nutritional intake (Burr wasn't lying about throwing him under the buss. That fucker.) and being up to his nose in near overdue papers and project. Lafayette had kicked him out of their room three times in order to have some privacy with their boyfriend Hercules. Alex had ended up pulling an all nighter at the small cafe the first time (John wasn't on call then, to his relief), but the latter times he had crashed on the couch of his best friend, Elizabeth Schuyler.

    She lived off campus, but it wasn't too bad of a walk to her apartment.

    She shared the apartment with her elder sister Angelica, but as she was currently studying in London, Eliza had the apartment to herself.

    This is where he was now, tucked into the corner of the couch with his laptop upon his lap while he worked on a piece for a local blog he was guesting on. The little clicks from his fast-paced fingers tapping on his keyboard filled the room with background noise that mingled with the low volume of the running tv.

    Eliza was on the other side of the couch, her legs stretched out on the cushions lengthwise, just as Alexander's were, though hers were crossed over his. She was leaning against a throw pillow while a quilt was tucked around her shoulders. She switched from watching the television screen to him occasionally, as if debating whether or not she should ask something of him.

    He glanced up from his laptop after she had looked at him again. His eyebrows here up and he looked at her curiously. "What?" he asks eventually after a moment of silent staring.

    She started, and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut temporarily. "Nothing, nothing," she assures him. She looks back to the tv, biting her lip. Alex peers at her for another moment before blowing a sigh out of his nose and going back to his computer, lips pursed.

    Four minutes later, she sighs.

    "Eliza, what is it-"

    "Okay!" she conceded. "So Pegs-" (Eliza and Angelica's little sibling, Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler) "-roped me into going to this study group. I don't know anyone but them and I feel like it'll just be very awkward..." she lets the sentence trail off and it had Alexander's eyebrows furrowing.

    "So you're wanting me to bail you out?" Alex ventures. It would be easy enough to stage a fake emergency that needed Eliza's immediate attention.

    Eliza shook her hair a little; black hair fell over her shoulder as she did. "No, just... come with us? Be a familiar face in an unforgiving sea of strange faces?"

    "God you're so dramatic," he sighed, running a hand over his face. ("And you're not?" she snorted in defence.) He took a breath and dropped his head back so he could look at the ceiling. After a beat of thought (maybe he'd be able to get some more work done?) he rolled his head and looked to Eliza. "Alright, fine."

    Her eyes brightened and she tore the quilt from her shoulders so she could launch across the couch so she could lock him into an embrace, awkward though it was because of the laptop still sitting on Alexander's thighs. "Thank you so much!" she cooed, tucking her face into his neck.

    "Mhm, mhm, yes. Okay. You're welcome," he said absentmindedly, patting her shoulder with one hand while the other messily began typing again.

Another half an hour later had their position shifted, Alexander with his feet dropped to the floor, yet the computer still on his lap as he typed, slower now, as not to disturb Eliza. Eliza, who had since moved so that her feet were tucked under her and she was leaning on his shoulder - fast asleep. Light sounds came from her mouth - not quite snores, but more like long, constant lullaby, as weird as that sounds. Soon enough, Alex was shutting the lid to his laptop and carefully dropping it to the floor before twisting to get more comfortable against the young woman.

    He fell asleep quickly.

He awoke to the muffled sound of his phone alarm.

    He gave a small grunt and shifted, noting the warm weight on top of him. He was awkwardly propped over the arm of the couch. He could feel the knot in the middle of his back, crawling up his shoulders and it made him wince in discomfort. Eliza moved so she was tucked into his side, one of her arms were buried underneath him and her face was snuggled into his chest, where she was breathing a warm spot into his shirt so it soaked through and touched his skin.

    Their legs were tangled in with themselves and, as warm as Alex was with Eliza cuddled into his side, he really needed to get to his phone where it was blaring somewhere on the other side of the couch.

    “‘Liza, get your heavy butt off me,” he prompts, pawing at her shoulder. The woman merely grunted and raised a hand to feel around for Alexander’s face. When she founded it, she placed a light slap to the side of his cheek. Alex scoffed and rolled out from under her, falling to the floor. He scrambled to grab the phone, still blaring some sort of fanfare of trumpets and a xylophone.

    After patting around under the couch for a few minutes (how did his phone even get under there?!) before his hand bumped against the cold phone. His fingers curled around the device and pulled it out. He swiped his finger across his morning alarm, shutting it off quickly.

    He gave a soft sigh at the time, pausing for a short minute before he hauled himself up from the floor, dusting himself off and stretching out his arms.

    He slid his phone into the back pocket of yesterday’s jeans and began to gather up his things: his laptop, backpack and his socks and shoes that had somehow ended up on completely different sides of Eliza’s living room. He pulled them on, and then stuffed his laptop into the bag. He placed it at the foot of the couch carelessly and walked to the kitchen, hunting for some kind of food to sustain him until he could get something after his classes.

    After rooting through Eliza’s pantry for a few minutes, he came up with a chocolate flavored protein bar and an apple.

    He held the apple between his teeth while he made his way back into the living room to retrieve his bag.

    “Eliza.” He held the bitten apple in his hand and shook the woman’s shoulder until her lips tugged downward and she was blinking her eyes open to look up at him. “I’m heading out. I’ve got classes in almost an hour.”

    She nodded tiredly and moved to sit up, rubbing at her eyes with the knuckles of her index fingers. “M’kay,” she said through a loud yawn.

    “And I took one of your protein bars,” he added, singsong tone coloring his voice. She simply waved him off with a “go ahead. Help yourself” before he was swinging his backpack over his shoulders and heading out of her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. There are a lot of explanations I have to give for this chapter.  
> See, I was hit with the BlockTM, and then thunderstorms took out my internet for a very long time, so I wasn't able to access my Google Drive. And then Sunday's events hit me and I've been grieving.  
> Seriously, I know it's a very dark time out there right now, for many, many of our people, the LGBTQA+ community, but I hope this gave you a bit of joy, no matter how small in this grim time.  
> I hope all my family in the community are keeping safe. I wish everyone the absolute best.
> 
> If you'd be so kind as to leave a comment, I would be very happy.
> 
>  
> 
> youngtiredandhungry.tumblr.com


	4. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex think he might catch his death at this study group Eliza's got him roped into.

    Alexander rubbed at the back of his neck and cringed inwardly at the large knot in the back of his neck, running down his spine. He knew it would have been a bad thing to sleep on the couch.

    He rolled his head in small hopes of providing some sort of relief from the tension in his neck, but was only met with more tension. Muttering a curse, he tried to relax his head as he thumped on towards his shared dorm room.

    He tugged the padded straps of his backpack up a bit father on his shoulders as he went and he subconsciously ducked his head.

    With one look at the sky, one could tell that they were just moments from rain. He wished he had brought his jacket with him. He only had a thin tee and his jeans.

    The wind kicked up after a minute, and it had Alex shuddering, tucking farther into himself as he increased his pace. Jeez, he really should have brought a jacket.

    The time was around four o'clock. He had just gotten done with his classes for the day - well, the week, now that he thinks about it - and he was off to his dorm to possibly catch a small nap before heading out to the study group that his dear Eliza had roped him into going into. She had texted him about an hour after leaving her apartment that it was supposed to be at six o'clock that night at one of the participant's apartments off campus. There was food and drinks provided, but everyone was encouraged to bring something to share (though Eliza had assured him that she would make something and they would say it was from the both of them).

    He pulled the doors to the dormitory and made a beeline straight across the lobby towards the stairwell.

    Alexander quickly made it to him room and shrugged off his bag, throwing onto his desk chair just before falling face first onto his bed. He groaned lightly and maneuvered himself so that he was on his back, head propped up on his folded in half pillow. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and set a timer for an hour and a quarter before tossing it aside and letting himself fall into unconsciousness.

Of course he woke up groggy, cranky and somehow even more tired than he had been before his nap.

Great!

    He hauled himself out of bed at the sound of blaring "What's Love Got to Do" from his phone and sighed. His eyes felt dry and crusty and he wanted nothing more than to simply splash water on his face and then crawl back into bed.

    And he would have if it weren't for Eliza's text just then.

 **From: Wife - 17:24** ru on ur way over?? we need to head over

     He sighed and typed out an affirmative reply and hurried to get ready.

     "Ready" was of course, toeing his shoes back on and then picking up his backpack again. He grabbed two bottles of iced tea and stuffed one in his bag before heading out and locking his door behind him.

    He was at Eliza’s in another twenty minutes and in another ten they were awkwardly standing in front of apartment 21C, Alex holding Eliza’s beautifully arranged fruits/veggie tray. He had told her that she should have just went with an assortment of chips, but she has ignored him and continued on with mixing the tray.

    Eliza knocked on the door and straightened up, holding her shoulders back and chin high, a soft smile on her face. The door cracked open slowly and there was a soft muttering of voices behind the door (like the person who’s hand was on the door knob was speaking to someone) before the door was suddenly thrown open.

    A young man stood before them, all curly hair, wide toothy smile and freckles upon glorious   _freckles_.

    “Fuck.”

    It was the first word said between the three of them and it had them all eyes darting to Alex, who’s face’s temperature was steadily rising as he felt himself blush.

    John grinned when he saw Alex, his eyes brightening considerably. “Hey! It’s good to see you.” He trailed off, leaving Alexander to mutter “Alex” quietly in the pause. John grinned and nodded, clapping him on the shoulder.

    “You two know each other?” Eliza asked, blinking innocently at them and subtly side-eyeing her best friend.

    “Not really,” Alex grumbles as John leads them into the house.

    Before he could say anything else on the subject, they were being led through a little hallway and into a living room. There were a good amount of people there, including Eliza’s little sibling, who instantly hopped up from her seat beside a cute faced, dark haired girl on a couch.

    “Eliza!” they burst, locking Eliza in a hug before looking tossing a glance to Alexander. “You brought your boyfriend.” Eliza said something into their ears that made them roll their eyes dramatically. “That’s why you make friends. And you have me, right?”

    “Sibling connections don’t count,” Alex commented with a laugh. He looked at John (certainly not for longer than a few seconds. Of course not.), who was still standing there, watching the interaction with amusement.

Within minutes, Alexander learned that the apartment belonged to John (Laurens, as he learned his last name to be) and that this “study group” was simply more of a social get together where they eat finger food and lazily go small portions of their homework. He learned that John was working towards a degree in biotech on daddy’s dime and that, despite Alexander’s never meeting him before, John is a social butterfly and knows most people on campus. He learned that John is fluent in French.

    Everyone - there were around fifteen of them in the apartment - were all spread out in the living room and the adjoining dining room and open kitchen. Alex was in a group of five all seated around the table, Eliza, Peggy, John, himself and a very nice girl named Anna - Alex recognized her as the girl Peggy was with earlier.

    It was going well. Alex hadn’t made any other embarrassing comments towards John (who sat across from him), even though he could refrain from glancing up at him periodically, and he counted that as a strong improvement.

    He was glancing down a column of text in his book when he reached out for his coffee mug. It was around seven forty five, now. They had socialized for around an hour before they got down to work, but even since it hadn’t even been an hour yet, Alex’s eyelids were beginning to droop a bit. Five hours of sleep in an uncomfortable position on a couch is never an ideal night’s rest. Hence the coffee.

    Lord know he’d have it directly injected into his veins if that were possible.

    He absentmindedly tipped his mug to his lips, frowning when a lone drop of liquid hit his bottom lip. He muttered a curse and looked passed the rim of the cup. Empty. He sighed and set it beside his book. He glanced around the circular table, absolutely covered with papers, text books, stray pens and various snack trays and drinks. The portable coffee pot that sat beside Anna’s elbow was the only thing in his interest at this moment.

    He picked up his pen and reached across the table to tap at a small clear space in front of Anna’s book. It was as far as he could reach, but it seemed to do the trick, as the young woman looked up to him, her large brown eyes blinking up at him.

    He smiled. He made two fists,[ the right one atop the left and made a quick, circular motion with his right fist](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/COFFEE/82/1). [He moved his hands in front of his chest, his fists side by side before the slid the left one down slightly.](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/PASS/664/1) He rubbed his flat palm to his chest in a "please" before Anna nodded, smiling widely as she passed the coffee.

    Annetta Ricci was a junior. She was deaf and mostly relied on Peggy (whom Alex had learned she was very close to) for translation to most hearing people. Eliza and Peggy had learned to sign when they were younger and Alex had learned it when he was sixteen, as Martha Washington was deaf as well. Martha could read lips, and spoke along with her sign so Alex hadn’t necessarily have to learn it, but it interested him greatly as soon as he saw it put into action and began to study the language. He was fluent within around a year and a half.

    She passed the coffee, per his request. He signed ‘thank you’ and she signed ‘you’re welcome’ back.

    He took the coffee pot and tipped the spout, but frowned when no coffee (or steam, for that matter) came out of the pot. He popped the lid off and muttered a curse under his breath. His eyes flicked to John, who was quietly snigggering about a small section of text with Peggy to his left.

    Alex quietly got up and took the pot to the kitchen, intent on making another batch.

    He set the pot on the counter and reached for the little container near the end of the counter labeled “coffee grounds”. He popped open the mint green lid and looked inside, lips pursed. He frowned at the few little grounds of coffee bean at the bottom of the container. Well shit. What was he going to do now?

    A voice echoed his thoughts, a light question of “what’cha doin’?” from John prompted him to turn around. The man was pulling open the refrigerator so he could grab at a bottled orange juice.

    “I was going to make more coffee,” Alex answered, his voice a dark mutter. “There’s no more coffee.” He held up the little container in demonstration. John’s smiled tugged down a bit and his eyebrows furrowed.

    “None?” John questioned.

    “Not a bit.” Alex replaced the container on the cabinet. “I could go out and pick some up,” he offered. It’s only be right. He drank the rest of the man’s coffee, after all.

    A moment passed, and then John was shaking his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll head down and grab some.”

    Alex hesitated, unsure. He bit at his bottom lip and worriedly looked John up and down.

    "I can just go and get it," he says again. John's lips purse slightly and his head shakes. Alex watches his curly hair bounce around for a few small seconds.

    "It's not that far. Besides, it's my coffee." John pulls a light gray jacket from a hook beside the refrigerator. "Here, look. We could both go and be back in like, two seconds." He grins at Alex, already shrugging on his jacket and Alex knows he's lost.

    "Okay," he breathed. He follows John back into the main room, leaving the coffee pot behind. He pulls his own jacket from beside Eliza and pulled it on. She looked at him with curiosity, eyebrows raised and eyes slightly wide. He ducked his head to whisper in Eliza's ear. "John and I are going to pick up coffee, we'll be back in a few." She turned her head towards him and smiled. It was a knowing twist of the lips.

    "Alright." She winked at him. Alexander rolled his eyes, kissed the crown of her head and then left the apartment with John, as the man had already made the apartment wide "I'm going to the store don't fuck up my home while I'm gone" announcement.

    John pulled the lobby door open for Alexander and they were on their way, walking down the street side by side.

    John grinned sideways at him after a quiet moment. "So where do you come from Alexander?" he asked, his eyes bright in an odd way.

    Alex shifts. _'It's Alex'_ he thought before straightening up and answering. "Ct. Croix." He cleared his throat. "But I immigrated here when I was thirteen, after my mom died. I was in a few foster homes before I ended up being adopted by the Washingtons. They live in Virginia." He didn't expect to be having this conversation. "What about you, Jonathan?"

    John scoffed, rolling his eyes good - naturedly. "It's just John. And I'm from the bigot - ridden South Carolina. My dad owns a plantation we were raised in."

    Alexander's nose crinkled instantly. "Oh." It wasn't a bad _'oh'_. or at least he hadn't meant it to be a bad one. By the way John cocked an eyebrow and looked over to him, he had guessed he missed his mark. "So, uh, why didn't you go to school closer to home? Or, why go so far?" he asked in lieu of backtracking. God, he hates backtracking. You waste so much precious time backtracking when you could just move forward again.

    John laughed at that and Alex paused for a second, thinking he did something wrong. "My pop’s conservative as hell; if he found out that I'm gay, there'd be hell to pay y'know?" Alex nodded. "Awkward parentage aside, I'm going to change the subject," John announced. It was a moment before John voiced a small "aha!" and he was speaking again. " _How do you know French, Alexander? I have been studying it since I was around fiv_ e."

    Alex grinned. " _I learned it on the Islands. we spoke a weird mix of that, English_ _and_ Español ." He grinned, adding the last bit of Spanish in.

    "And you can use sign language, too," John offered, gesturing to Alexander's hands.

    "Mom's - Martha is - deaf," he explained, shrugging. "I've only been using it for a few years."

    "Well you're pretty fluent. Or at least I think you are. It looks like you are," John said, tripping over a few words here and there.

    "I'm pretty okay," Alex said, smiling over to the other man. “I’ve just got lots of practice.”

    John grinned, nodding. “Practice makes perfect, I guess. Especially when it comes to fingers.” He winked playfully and pulled open the convenience store door.

    Alex breath caught.

He’s fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically: Italicize: French. Under lined: Spanish. We cool? Cool.  
> I don't want to have to try and include foreign language that I'm not fluent in. Especially if readers have to wait until the end of the chapter for translations. So, I'm just going to simplify it and just include it in English. (Unless it's like a common term/term of endearment used by Laf)
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter via comments!!!! Please, they are my lifeblood. (I'll be honest, I'm not too jazzed about it, but I figured you guys waited long enough.)
> 
> Thank you to the anon who reminded me that I needed to update, over on tumblr. You were so sweet and really gave me a push (no matter how long it still took me to get this out).
> 
> My tumblr is @youngtiredandhungry . I changed my URL the other day, so if you want to drop in and shoot me an ask or a message, make sure you send it to there!
> 
> The feedback I've been getting on this story has been incredible. Thank you all so much for so much support on this, my first hamfic!! =)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my good person! I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far!  
> If you have, I'd love some feedback from you!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @youngtiredandhungry! I'll answer any and all questions relating to this fic, or I can just scream about Hamilton with you, if you'd like!


End file.
